


Matthew

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to the world, Matthew Sugden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> This is just a little drabble I've had sitting in my documents since the beginning of May, so I've decided to eventually post it. It was going to be part of a "5 moments" thing but words are hard. So this is what I've got as part of this little verse I've created! Attempting to write more in this world I've created, so hopefully something longer will be coming your way soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Robert and Aaron are characters owned by Emmerdale and ITV, I just like playing with them!

Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off of the baby in his arms. This boy, this beautiful boy had changed his life. He felt like he had waited forever for this moment, and finally he was here. He was here, he was healthy, he was perfect. Aaron bent his neck to give him a soft kiss on his forehead, stroking his forehead with his finger gently. Aaron heard somebody enter the room, he turned to see his husband, Robert, entering the room. He and Robert had wanted a family for so long, and now they have a son. A beautiful son. Who was still nameless.

 

“Hey,” Robert said softly, careful of the sleeping baby in Aaron’s arms. Robert took a seat on the arm of the chair, stroking the baby’s hand gently. He snuffled slightly, curling himself into Aaron’s chest. Aaron and Robert both smiled softly.

 

“He’s so perfect,” Aaron looked up at Robert to see a soft look on his face, Robert’s eyes on their baby.

 

“He’s ours,” Aaron shifted his gaze to the baby in his arms, feeling Robert place a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“I had a thought for his name,” Robert said, stroking Aaron’s arm.

 

“Tell it to the class,” Aaron grinned, looking at Robert through his lashes.

 

“What about Matthew?” Robert asked.

 

“Matthew. Matthew Sugden. I like it.” Robert grinned, his face lighting up with happiness.

 

“Well it’s decided then, welcome to the world Matthew Sugden.” Robert whispered, kissing Aaron’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated :D Thank you for reading.


End file.
